During the six month period from February to July 1984, 6 out of 600 donors undergoing automated plateletpheresis on the Fenwal CS-3000 cell separator machine developed acute reactions consistent with immediate hypersensi- tivity-type responses. The purpose of this study is to further characterize the nature of these reactions and to identify the specific allergen(s) responsible. Extracts suitable for skin testing will be prepared from the various plasticware components of the CS-3000 apheresis kit. Skin testing will be performed on all the donors who experienced acute reactions during plateletpheresis as well as on 20 repeat platelet donors not experiencing allergic reactions, and on 20 healthy non-donor controls. Donors who have had allergic reactions will be challenged by a subsequent apheresis procedure on the CS-3000, with serial quantitation of plasma and urinary histamine levels. Donor and control-derived peripheral blood basophils will be tested in vitro for histamine release in response to CS-3000 plasticware extracts, and donors and control sera will be tested in a radioallergosorbent test (RAST) for the presence of specific IgE directed against various chemical components of the CS-3000 software kits. In this manner, we shall attempt to delineate the cause of this recent cluster of reactions in our platelet donor population.